Missing You
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: When Fred goes on a two week business trip, George finds that missing his brother intensifies his once well-kept hidden feelings...M for the beautiful incestual smut and for the twins' dirty mouths.


Author's Notes: Hello...owo I keep forgetting to put these in here, so here's to remembering :D. This is here to dotefully remind you that reviews are a wonderful thing...Whether it's an "i love it, yay!" or some constructive critisism - both are appreciated. I also apologize in advance for some slight OOC...my romantic ideals kind of shine through, especially in the fluffy parts o.O. Enjoy!

"Oh, come off it now, are you really going to mope about this much just because he's gone? You do realize that this is all a part of business, dear…"

Honestly, to hear his mum lecture him on the art of business when he was damn well aware of it for the past two years was not George's idea of a 'break' – really, he had only come by the Burrow for a few days so he could find some other form of occupation besides lying about the flat missing his twin brother, Fred.

"I'm not moping…" The nineteen-year-old murmurs, placing his arm over his eyes so he doesn't have to continue to be blinded by the sudden and rather intrusive candlelight in the once darkened front-room. "I'm just lying down…can't I do that, at least?"

"Well, you 'lying down' have been just about _all _you've done these past couple of days, George…" Molly huffs, and in a classical pose, places her hands on her hips with her lips tightly pursed to show off her disapproval. "You need to go out and have some fun…I know that everybody else is at work and school but that doesn't mean you can't get up and do something…"

She sighs, and then presses on. "Look…I know you miss Fred, but he's only been gone for two weeks…it's not like he's disappeared out of your life forever!"

George raises his arm and glances at his mum, then covers his eyes again. He shouldn't be surprised by this reaction, but it was frustrating when nobody really understood how he felt – they had never _once _in their lives had to be so far away from the only other person on the planet that completely and utterly understood them without a doubt.

"…I'm not trying to." He raises his arm and grudgingly sits up so that he is seen on a more level playing field with his mum as they carry on this debate. "I'm just too bloody used to having Fred around…it's weird…even unnerving to me…"

"What about your job? Don't you have to maintain that ruddy shop of yours while Fred's gone?"

"Yes, but today's Sunday…we're not open, and I have the day off."

"Well then…we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Before George can retaliate, Molly quickly picks up his wand off of the table and thrusts it into his chest, then strides off to the kitchen. "I need to make dinner, and there are some potatoes that need to be peeled…after that, the gnomes in the garden are getting all sorts of bugger lately..."

"Alright…"

He strides over to the sink, flicks his wand over the pile of potatoes, and watches on rather dully as they begin to peel themselves. Mundane work like this wasn't enough to distract him from his thoughts…it was easy to let them wander from potato peels to his younger twin brother with his mused copper locks, ever-so-mischievous glances and grin that was set with beautiful ivory teeth…

George leans back against the dining table and stares off into the sky, continuing on. Maybe Egypt was tanning Fred out, though knowing him and how pale his complexion was, he probably only fried – then returned back to being his typical, pale self. It was getting to be late spring…perhaps it's really hot over there, and he needed to pause at some point in his business venture to take his shirt off and just cool down…

'_Fuck…' _ He wills himself not to start thinking about how gorgeous his baby brother is without a shirt…wills himself not to start letting his imagination wander and the possibly that it was so hot, Fred might have to strip down completely…

'_Stop thinking…no, stop, get it out of your fucking head, you sick pervert…' _George shuts his eyes and covers his face with his hands, groaning rather inaudibly. Besides the rather annoyingly obvious fact that being in love with your business partner and twin brother was utterly wrong, it wasn't doing anything to weaken his feelings of loneliness; rather, it was increasing them tenfold, and it was also making his well-kept urges to topple Fred into the nearest set of sheets become more fretful and needy…

Pop!

The sound of a sudden figure Apparating into the Burrow was complete nirvana, because it signaled that somebody had just returned.

"Molly, George, I'm home!"

Oh. George feels his erratic heart-beat calm down and his excitement turn into defeat – it was only his dad.

"Welcome home, Arth – Oh! Welcome back! Good to see you return…goodness knows, George was getting really upset without you around…"

"!"

Before another word can be uttered by anybody, George is back in the front-room and feels his heart swell up again – he seems to have gained the ability to fly without a broomstick and is already wrapping his arms around Fred's identical figure.

"Hey!" The younger twin laughs, having been almost toppled by George. He wraps his arms around the elder twin's waist and gives him a tight hug in return. "Mum told me you really missed me…"

"I…" George becomes flustered, but he coolly passes it off – Fred didn't need to know that yes, he really _fucking _missed his brother more than anything because that would insinuate his feelings were far deeper than mere family ties. "It gets really boring when you're not around…you do remember that our pranks wouldn't even exist if you didn't have such a creative mind?"

Fred laughs, and George can feel the powerful sound of happiness shake his younger brother's lithe, angled frame. "That's true…I can see how you'd miss me for that…"

The elder twin snorts in his ear. "Come off it, you bloody cocky dick…"

"I'm only taking credit when it's due, Georgie. I'm not being cocky – only honest."

It takes several minutes before he realizes that he has held onto Fred for a rather long time – there is an awkward pause before the twins' part, grin shyly, and move onto another subject so as not to address what just happened.

"How'd it go?"

"Ugh…" Fred crinkles his nose and shakes his head. "God awful…I mean, I finally got them hooked, and they're looking into establishing international trade with us, but damn…they took forever to decide…here, let's go upstairs, I'll tell you everything…"

The twins head up the stairs, and in the process, Fred casually wraps his arm around George's shoulders while he begins bantering about his whole experience up there. He'd never admit to it, but the elder can hear his heart pumping blood rather loudly in his ears and his porcelain features become slightly flushed as their legs slide against each other on the walk up.

"…And the one bloody wizard was all like 'Well, we shall have to look into this…Egypt takes magical artifacts seriously, and yours are rather ridiculous…'"

"Mhm…" George nods, pretending that he cares – he does, but after being near Fred like that, his mind is more occupied with his baby brother than anything else.

Finally, after what seemed like forever just to walk up the bloody stairs, they are in their old bedroom on the second floor. The door shuts, and the mattress groans as the pair sits down and continues their conversation.

"Did you mention our range of Shield Charms? I bet they'd buy into that…"

"Yeah, but the bloke was still kind of uptight…" The younger twin pauses, and then grins as he starts to snigger. "Okay, okay, so I have this bloody fucking hilarious story…"

Whatever Fred was talking about was not all heard, because while he is explaining this 'bloody fucking hilarious story', his hand is resting rather comfortably on George's thigh; in fact, the more Fred went on, the less the elder twin was paying attention – their distance was beginning to become less and Fred's hand was getting closer and closer to his groin…

"…after that, though, he finally came around." The younger twin smirked, satisfied.

"Oh…" George forces himself to come back to the conversation and not how good it felt for his brother to lay hands so damned close to his now slightly hardened erection. "I'm not surprised…pranking him to make him see the error of his ways…"

"Yeah…" Fred's smirk weakens as he eyes his twin. "But it wasn't _that_ brilliant…not without you, at least. I'm not good at all of the small details…"

The elder manages a weak chuckle before there is a light pause in the air – the silence is finally broken by Fred.

"…I really wanted you to come with me, George."

"I wanted to go…but we'd take a hit below the belt if I did…after all, somebody has to stay and – "

" – manage the shop, I know…it's just…well, Merlin's beard, business sucks if I can't have you around all the time…I'm not used to being all by myself…I felt like a bloody git talking to them because without you, I don't know what I should say…I don't manage the figures and handle the money…"

The elder smiles and becomes vaguely aware that his thought processes are shot because now he has placed a hand on Fred's cheek, thumb stroking along the bottom of his eye. "Are you saying I'd do any better? I hate socializing with people I don't know…I probably wouldn't even talk to them."

"Nah…you'd do way better than me…they'd be more impressed by your logic…"

"I'd bore them to death…you're more exciting than I am…"

The next moment is a mixture of sweet nirvana and utter terror – without a second thought, George leans in, and Fred leans in, and the next thing they both know, are kissing lightly, chapped lips meeting for a chaste peck before they part in awareness of what they have done.

"Shit, Fred, I didn't mean to do that – "

"I've wanted to do that for so fucking long, George…"

"W-what?"

The younger twin chuckles softly and runs his thumb along George's features. "That…I wanted to kiss you for a long time…"

Relief floods the elder twin's senses – he smiles and toys with a single button on Fred's vest. "How long~?"

"Hmn…" Fred leans in again, feeling a surge of excitement and nervous bliss when George is just as willing to close his eyes a second time and receive another kiss. "Since our sixth year…"

"That long?" George lets out an amused sound akin to a light snigger. "I'm really disappointed I didn't figure that out sooner…"

"Well, I tried hard not to make it obvious." Fred purses his lips slightly as he recalls.

"When did it start? When did you – "

'_Fall in love with me?...No…' _The elder twin mentally sighs. Fred wouldn't be _in _love with him...that would be far too good to be true. It was probably just a crush more than anything else – well, at least a crush is a start that Fred feels similar feelings…but George doesn't_ just_ have a silly schoolgirl crush on his brother – he really had loved him for all that he was, from his never-take-a-thing-seriously personality to his boisterous laugh and his outward thinking creativity.

"When I what, Georgie?"

"When did you start crushing on me?"

"Well…remember the Yule Ball? When I asked Angelina to go with me, but I kinda ditched her after ten minutes 'cause you looked alone and I wanted you to have fun?"

"I wouldn't forget that night...after a while, we got bored and walked off…went to a carriage for some small talk and then…"

"…and then I just kissed you…"

George shuts his eyes and carries about just the smallest of smiles as he remembers a sixteen-year-old Fred throwing his entire weight on him, lips being crushed together and tongues shyly playing around before they parted, agreed that it was just the mood of the night, and never talked about it since.

"Y'know, Freddie…I really wanted you to kiss me again after that…"

"Really now?"

"And again after that…"

"Somehow, I get the feeling you wanted to go all-out and shag rather than just settle for a couple kisses…"

The elder snorts lightly, and then nips Fred's ear in a teasing manner. "I was a horny teenager and you were – are, the closest thing I have. I wanted you…hell, Fred, I want you even more now …"

The younger lets out a shaky breath as he lets his hand glide up a little more so that it now rests comfortably on his twin's half-hardened bulge. "I want you, too…"

Their eyes meet, and a shiver races down Fred's spine when he sees the effect he has over George: chocolate-tinted irises are laced with a sensual need, lips slightly parted and his hands squeezing tight on Fred's plaid-brown vest.

"Fred…"

"Hm?"

"That night…wasn't just the mood…? You really liked me that way?"

"Yes…" The younger shyly leans in and attempts a delicate kiss at George's ear. He moans softly at the kiss, and parts himself a little more so Fred can touch him with ease. "I can even say that…I love you now, George."

"Hmn…" The elder's body shivers with delight when Fred runs his tongue all along the length of his neck and jawbone. "I…I love you too…"

"Y'know, Georgie, I wish I knew how you felt so long ago…"

"Don't worry about the past." George pulls Fred's attention away from his neck and back to his lips so that they kiss for the third time. "I have you now…that's all I want."

The younger Weasley nods, heart racing like mad. He is ecstatic now that George is finally his – but in truth, he has no experience with this kind of thing outside of touching himself...

"What's wrong?"

"I've never done this before…" Fred smiles awkwardly. "I don't know what I'm doing…at all."

"Hmn…" George takes his brother's hand and forces it to press down a little more so that there is more pressure on his bulge. He moans lowly and nibbles playfully at Fred's ear. "Don't be scared…start with what you know and you'll figure out the rest…promise…"

The younger swallows hard, nods, and then boldly reclaims George's lips with his own, running his tongue all along those slightly chapped lips in a curious plea to be let in.

"Ah…" Identical tongues lap hungrily together, lacing and twisting in a controlled motion that earns a moan from the elder twin. At first it is a gentle determination of dominance – Fred wins out, and, wanting to find more, pushes George back into their creaking mattress without breaking contact.

"Hmn…mnh…" A quietly growing flame begins to lap in the very pit of the younger twin's stomach as he hears these moans, forcing his now fully-formed erection to rub rather heatedly against George. This, combined with their mingled breaths, stresses out their lungs – the twins part, and take a few gentle pants to let the air back in.

"I… let me get that off…"

Fred, in the heat of nervousness, begins to pluck away at the navy blue shirt button by button. George raises a brow, chuckles lowly, and stops his twin's hands from going any farther.

"Fred, you do realize that we're both wizards?"

The younger says nothing – he turns rather red upon hearing this, grabs his wand hastily, and then flicks it so that their clothes float happily onto the floorboards.

"Better?"

The elder moans his approval, letting his arms snake around Fred's neck so that they are kissing again once more.

"Fuck, George…" Fred hisses out when they break, attention now taken up by a rather delectable looking bit of flesh residing on his brother's neck. "You're so handsome…"

"Hm…" George gladly tilts his head to the side and lets the moist, hot tongue lap and tease at his sensitive spot. "W-we look the same…how do you – "

"I can't explain it, but you are…" Lips begin to nip, and soon, teeth are added to the equation as the skin is teased and rubbed. "I mean that…"

"F-Fred…" The younger can feel the grip on his locks grow tight as George pants and moans in response. After several moments of this, a violet bruise is formed.

"Hm…" Fred smirks in satisfaction at his mark and licks from the newly formed love-bite to the shell of his twin's ear, whispering lowly. "It looks like I made you mine…"

"Mhm…"

The younger lets his curiosity best him; he begins a path down his George's delectable body, leaving a tender wet trail of kisses [and the occasional love-bite] down porcelain flesh until he reaches his throbbing cock.

"Hm…you're hard as fuck, love…" Fred grasps it and gives it a few experimental squeezes. The result is several erratic moans and a gentle dribble of pre-come from the slit.

"Fred…" George groans, thrusting his hips upward slightly. "M-more…"

The younger thinks for a moment, occupying his hand by rubbing the swollen head until it is wet with the pre-come that the elder has produced. Fred pauses for a moment, gives it one fair squeeze, and then starts at it with his lips by giving the slit a light kiss.

"Fuck yes…" George didn't think these intense of feelings had ever existed before but he is a believer now – his hips are beginning to rock and moans are escaping his lips like a waterfall. "That feels so good…"

"Mmn-hmn…" Fred hums as he kisses and licks at the lubricated tip before he wraps his lips around it and takes as much of his love as he can manage before his gag reflex bests him.

"Hmn…" George tries hard to remember how long he had wanted this – wanted Fred to forsake the notions of mundane reality and believe that if they over-looked the structure of society, they could love each other just like any other…to think that after all of this wanting, and now to actually _have _it…

"Oh God…" A sudden jolt of pleasure shakes the elder's frame as his brother begins to lick and bob and suck in a slow, tantalizing motion that makes him want to come right now… "F-Fred…Fred, I'm about to – "

There is a great wave of disappointment that floods George's senses when Fred pulls away, licking his lips with a small smile.

"You taste delicious…"

"Mmn…" The elder twin pouts just a little. "You stopped…"

"I can't let you go just yet…" The younger twin leans down so that he can steal a quick kiss from those pouty lips that he has come to love for years on end. "I still have to take you…"

"Then I want you in me…now…" To make his point, George slips his arm past Fred's waist and grasps his cock with a firm grip.

"Hnh…" The younger twitches slightly when he feels slightly calloused hands teasing at his hardened sex. His eyes shut, and a violent shiver escapes him again when he finds that George is at his ear, kissing the shell lightly and nibbling at the end while his hand continues to squeeze and stroke.

"Fred…I didn't know you were this big…"

"Nh...I…"

"I can't wait for you to put it in me…"

"Hmn…n-now? D-don't I…need to prep you...?"

George lets out a noise of disappointment – personally he wanted to skip the whole fingering business and take every inch of this man that he could possibly get – but Fred is right in this statement because he is a virgin and there would be more pain than anything else if he didn't at least get a decent prep.

"Don't prep me too long…I really want this…"

"So do I…but I don't want to hurt you, Georgie…I want this to feel good for you…"

The elder smiles against Fred's cheek and gives the shell of his ear another light kiss. "Let me see your fingers…"

The younger nods and raises his arm. George pulls back, takes Fred's wrist, and raptly inserts three fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the digits so that they become slick and well-lubricated.

"Uhn…G-George…I-I can just use a lubrication spell…"

The elder shakes his head and sucks a little harder before pulling them out. "I want to try it this way…"

"What about my – "

"You're already really wet, Freddie…I'll be okay."

Fred is uncertain, but George offers him a reassuring smile, and he is suckered quite easily into agreeing – after all, one of the things Fred has loved most about this man is his uncanny ability to crack a genuine and most gorgeous smile.

With baited breath, the younger takes his hand and retracts so that a single digit begins to ease its way into his brother.

"How does it feel?"

"Good…" The elder whimpers and spreads himself a little more so that Fred has an easier time in his job. "Really good…"

This comment raises questions – Fred smirks slightly and starts to move it around and about. "Tell me something, Georgie…"

George groans in response and starts to rock his hips to match the rhythm. "Yeah…?"

"When you do this to yourself – " To illustrate a point, the younger inserts a second finger, making his love cry out for more. " – Do you think of me?"

"Every time…"

Fred moves in closer so that their lips are just barely ghosting against each other. He claims a couple of kisses from his twin and tangles his free hand into rustic copper locks while he begins to insert a third finger.

"F-Fred…"

"When you make yourself come, are you crying out for me?"

George whimpers needy 'yes' against his twin's lips as his movements become more erratic - the fingers begin to move faster and spread out so that his puckered entrance becomes used to the idea of stretching.

Fred was visualizing all of this new-found information in his minds-eye; the result was a rather gorgeous image of an unclothed George fingering and stroking himself appeared as the name of his baby brother constantly escaped him in-between whimpers and moans.

"Hmn…fuck, Georgie, I want you so bad…"

"Mh… then put it in me…"

The fingers are pulled out, and the younger wipes them off on the bed-sheets before he firmly grasps his cock and lines it up to his brother's entrance.

"Sure you're ready?"

"Fuck yes…"

Fred smirks. "Sure?"

"Mm-hmn…"

"Absolutely positive?"

"Fred Gideon Weasley, if you don't stop teasing me…"

The younger chuckles and nips playfully at George's bottom lip. "No need to threaten me, love…I'm just making sure…"

"No…you're teasing me…" George tightens his grip on his brother's cock and forces the head to rub all along his entrance, resulting in a moan from both of them.

"Unfair…" Fred groans. "Now _you're _teasing _me…"_

"I thought it'd be fair." The elder whispers, pressing his lips against his twin's and scooting forward enough so that he is now engulfing Fred's swollen head.

"Hm…"

"Unh…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…God, you're really big…"

George relinquishes his grip and falls back into the mattress, making the object groan and creak with every movement. Fred picks up on the hint, holds his love down by the waist, and gently thrusts forward so that the rest of him is finally in.

"Ah!"

"Shit, George, I didn't – "

"Oh fuck, Fred, start moving!"

"Did I hurt – wait…now?"

"Yeesss…"

The younger is tempted to raise several more questions in relation to the state of his brother, but when he eyes the look of sheer ecstasy on George's porcelain features; he drops the whole matter and lets his hips do the rest from this point on.

"Mn…yeah…just like that…"

"You're so fucking tight…"

The elder groans again and holds Fred securely with his legs. It hurts a little – his love is rather large and this is his first time – but the sweet waves of pleasure make sure that the pain dissipates quickly.

"Oh God…" The animal that the younger tried to temper was coming out with a fury – it is becoming a rather selfish desire to continuously feel these sweet, unbroken walls clench around his throbbing shaft. In response to this hunger, he increases his pace slightly, forcing the mattress to creak and groan loudly with every thrust given.

"Ah…do you want it faster?"

"Hmn…n-no…I like this…"

Fred nods weakly and maintains his semi-slow pace, nuzzling into the nape of George's neck so that he is better angled to find that sweet little spot in his lover…

"Unh! Ri…right there…please…hit it more, Freddie…oh fuck yes…yes…"

The world officially no longer exists as far as the elder is concerned - there is nothing that is possibly fucking better than the feel of his twin hitting that sweet bundle of nerves, nothing hotter than the low groans and heated breaths Fred makes in his ear as he continues to thrust with great deliberation…no…absolutely nothing can beat the way Fred makes him feel as white-hot pleasure laps from his groin, down to his legs and up to his very heart…

"Yes…oh fuck, yesss…"

George uses his grip on his brother's locks to wheel him over so that their tongues dance together while the white-hot bliss continues to spread throughout his body, wanting to savor the light taste of cool mint before the inevitable occurs.

"I…hnh…I'm getting close…" Fred murmurs between kisses.

"M-me too…Oh God…I…Fred!"

The elder was almost certain nothing could beat this sensation until the numb tingle that has been steadily rising in the very center of his abdomen jolts his whole body, cock twitching as it releases his seed all over Fred's abdomen.

"Mhn…G-George…" The younger moans, giving one last thrust before he also releases and fills his twin up to the brim with his seed.

"…"

"…"

Weak, identical smiles fit their slightly chapped lips.

"That was…" Fred starts, pausing as he tries to find the best way to describe that sensation.

"Incredible…" George murmurs, falling back into the pillow, smile widening.

The younger twin pulls out and rolls over so that he is now laying side-by-side with George. Covers are shifted by the pair so that they're comfortably covered and arms slither around each other, creating a warm, drowsy bliss that gently beckons them to follow it into the realm of soft slumber.

"Hey…" Fred whispers as his fingers stroke through George's hair.

"Hm?"

"I love you…"

The elder smiles – he places his hands on Fred's bare chest and leans in for a soft peck. "I love you too…"

"So then…you and I…we're…"

"We're lovers now…" A silly grin is fitted on George as this knowledge sinks in. "Fuck, Fred…I've wanted to be like this with you for so long now…"

"I know…me too…"

"…hey, George?"

"Yeah?"

"Mum said you missed me…a lot."

George glances up into identical chocolate-tinted irises and feels another smile come on when he sees how soft Fred's expression is. "I did…"

"Really?"

"More than anything…I hate not having you around…I feel so...so…"

The word escapes George – fortunately, Fred is able to pick up on his train of thought and finishes it for him.

"Alone?"

"Yeah…"

A light pause, and then –

"Fred?"

"Hm?"

"Please tell me we don't have to do that so often…I don't like it…I don't like it when you leave me…"

Fred tightens his grip around George's waist and steals a light kiss. "I don't think we need to…we should be okay for a minute…"

"Promise me, Freddie…don't leave me like that…not for a while, at least…I just got you…"

"I promise, Georgie…besides, I hated missing you that much…"

The elder smiles into his lover's chest, gives the exposed skin a kiss, and falls into a peaceful sleep that the younger is all too happy to fall into step with as well.


End file.
